1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable for repeated use. The secondary batteries may constitute a battery cell to be used in a portable small-sized electronic device, e.g., a cellular phone, laptop computer, desktop computer, camera, and/or camcorder. Alternatively, the secondary batteries may constitute a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells to be used as a power source for motor driving, e.g., a high-power hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or electric vehicle (EV).
As described above, the battery pack may be used as a high-power power source for motor driving. Thus, a large amount of heat may be generated by a charging or discharging operation. Therefore, the battery cells may be deteriorated by the heat. Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop a battery pack provided with a structure having enhanced thermal dissipation characteristics.